Putar Kembali, Kembali Memutar
by mss Dhyta
Summary: For Bleach Vivariation. Kau ingat? Ingatkah kau? Kalau begitu biar ku mainkan pendulum ini. Kembali ke titik yang sama, ketika awal mulai berayun.


.

.

Sosok itu pendek, berambut kebiruan dan wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Tapi Ichigo tak mengingatnya, di sudut ingatan manapun sepertinya wanita itu tak pernah ada. Disampingnya ada sosok lain berambut merah begitu mencolok dengan tato yang menghiasi alisnya, berwajah seperti preman, siapa sosok itu?

Ada lagi seorang pria berambut panjang, berwarna hitam dengan air muka yang begitu tenang, mengejeknya dengan ekspresi datar. Siapa mereka? Siapa?

"Ichigo!"

Dia berada di kamarnya.

"Ichigo! Bangun hari ini kau akan berangkat kerja kan?"

Isshin Kurosaki, dengan sarung tinju ditangan pria tua itu. Entah apa yang diinginkan ayahnya yang gila itu, membangunkannya dari mimpi. Atau mengembalikannya ke dunia lain, entahlah. "Ayah! Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lebih halus? Aku sedang bermimpi tadi!" Ichigo mendorong ayahnya hingga kepala pria tua itu membentur lemari. Menggeram kesal lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi? Kau bermimpi apa?" Isshin mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit, terduduk di lantai sementara Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ichigo melihat keluar jendela, terbuka lebar. Sudah pagi ternyata—

"Entahlah, aku lupa"

.

.

Back to pendulum, kita putar kembali ingatan kita ke masa lalu. Kita kembalikan semuanya seperti awal dimana kita menemukan diri kita sendiri.

Kau ingat ? Ingatkah kau?

Kalau begitu biar ku mainkan pendulum ini. Kembali ke titik yang sama, ketika awal mula ia berayun.

**Putar Kembali, Kembali Memutar by Mss Dhyta**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Modified Canon | Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**. **

Bau anyir tercium samar-sama, menimbulkan rasa mual yang muncul, tapi tak ada waktu untuk menuruti keinginan tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan isi perut, tak ada waktu untuk itu. Benar-benar tak ada waktu. Pria berambut oranye itu mengernyitkan dahinya, menekan luka tembakan yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang tersenyum padanya, di hadapannya menertawakan detik-detik kematiannya. Benar-benar detik-detik kematian.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sudahkah kau menyerah?"

Pendarahannya tak kunjung berhenti, pandangannya memudar seolah-olah semua warna berkumpul dan berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi hitam, perlahan-lahan. "Menyerah? Kata-kata itu tak ada dalam kamusku," ucapnya dengan seringai yang khas, tak mempedulikan kematian yang menghantuinya di depan mata, tak mempedulikan tatapan tak suka darinya, dari orang yang ingin membunuhnya.

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut Ichigo, membuatnya tak mampu lagi tetap berdiri, tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai sementara tetes-tetes darah tak berhenti keluar dari perutnya—bekas tembakan—. Ia tak akan bertahan, setidaknya 10 menit lagi. Benar-benar 10 menit lagi atau kurang.

"Kau masih punya keinginan untuk sombong rupanya, Kurosaki. Jangan pikir karena jabatanmu di kepolisian bisa membuatmu begitu hebat," pria itu menendang kepalanya kali ini, membuat Ichigo hanya mampu tergeletak kembali di lantai setelah berusaha berdiri.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang membuatnya tak berdaya dalam sekali tembakan. Ya benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Kalah, padahal ia baru 2 tahun memegang jabatan penting di kepolisian Karakura, kalah ketika ia belum mengangkat senjata sama sekali dalam perkelahian 1 lawan 5 ini, kalah karena ia terlalu ceroboh dan menganggap enteng musuh-musuhnya. Mungkin benar kata atasannya, ia butuh latihan yang serius dalam mengendalikan emosi, mengatur kepribadian atau apalah itu.

Tangan kanan Ichigo berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya yang mulai lunglai, darah keluar dari mulutnya kali ini. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bernafas lebih lama, 1 jam lagi, 1 menit lagi, 1 detik lagi—

"Ichigo!"

Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu berjongkok disampingnya, mengguncang tubuhnya. Siapa dia?

.

.

Begin—

Tok… Tik… Tok…Tik

"Nii chan selamat ya atas kenaikan jabatanmu!" Yuzu tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan, di depan kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dari tugas, Ichigo mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Seingatnya ia belum memberitahu apa-apa tentang kenaikan jabatannya lalu kenapa bisa keluarganya bisa tahu lebih cepat.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengelak, membiarkan pria tua yang akan menyerangnya melewati dirinya dan keluar dari rumah dengan wajah dan bibir yang mencium aspal, tersungkur tak berdaya. "Kenapa kau menghindari pelukan ayahmu?" pria tua itu berteriak protes, tak terima anaknya memperlakukannya seperti itu, padahal sudah jelas kejadian Ichigo menghindari serangan ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

"Cih, itu yang kau sebut pelukan? Bahkan kau tampak seperti akan menghajarku," Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, meletakkan tas hitamnya dan duduk di meja makan. Karin sudah disana terlebih dahulu, dengan mangkok dan sumpit menikmati makanan dengan tenang. Tak bereaksi dengan berita baik yang dibawanya.

"Karin chan apakah kau tidak ingin memberi selamat pada Ichi nii. Dia sudah berhasil naik jabatan," Yuzu mengambil posisi di samping Karin mengambil lauk pauk sepesial yang dibuatnya malam ini untuk perayaan kenaikan jabatan Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Yuzu, tidak perlu aku cuma naik jabatan," Ichigo memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, tak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan selamat apapun. "Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

Karin menelan kunyahan terakhirnya. "Lumayan."

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukan kepala, tanda mengerti. Yah walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Karin, entah lumayan baik, atau lumayan buruk. "Kalau kau Yuzu?"

"Menyenangkan, aku tak menyangka masa SMA akan begitu menyenangkan," Yuzu menjawab dengan penuh semangat, mengunyah makanannya, sementara Ichigo menganggukkan kepala lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengerti.

"Hei Ichigo! Kau tahu tidak, Yuzu sudah punya pacar sekarang," Isshin mulai angkat bicara kali ini, mengambil tempat di sebelah Ichigo sembari menggoda Yuzu dengan kata-kata pacar, pacaran dan sejenisnya.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi, cukup heran dengan pernyataan ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tahu sementara dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. "Benarkah Yuzu?" tanyanya sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari si pria tua berjenggot ke adik perempuannya. Wajah Yuzu sudah bersemu merah, menahan malu tak mengangguk dan tak menggeleng.

Berarti iya.

"Ah senangnya, akhirnya ayah akan memiliki seorang menantu. Hei Ichigo kapan kau akan membawa seorang wanita kesini? Sudah lama sekali kan?"

Ichigo hanya berdecak kesal, sulit baginya untuk mengakui kalau diumurnya yang ke 22 tak ada wanita yang mendampingi, tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya kecuali ayahnya yang bodoh itu mulai menyinggung segala hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita, menantu, menikah, calon menantu dan apalah itu.

"Iya, kapan Ichi nii akan memperkenalkan pacar Ichi nii pada kami?"

Kenapa sekarang Yuzu pun ikut-ikutan menanyakan hal itu?

**.**

**.**

"Hei Ichigo!"

Pria berambut oranye itu berbalik ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dengan penuh semangat. Ia tak bisa menebak saiapa pria itu sebelum berbalik, karena hari ini ia tidak berencana untuk bertemu siapapun jadi bagaimana bisa ada yang menemuinya hari ini kecuali karena kebetulan semata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Mizuiro!"

Mizuiro, teman SMAnya dulu ada disini dengan penampilan yang nyaris tidak berubah. "Baik, bagaimana denganmu."

Ia tersenyum duduk di depan Ichigo. "Baik, kudengar kau berkerja di kepolisian Karakura saat ini," Mizuiro mengangkat tangannya meminta pelayan untuk menghampirinya, memesan sesuatu.

"Begitulah jabatanku masih rendahan," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya "Bagaimana denganmu? Keigo juga?"

"Baik, kudengar dia bekerja di luar kota dan sudah menikah," Mizuiro tersenyum pada pelayan wanita yang mendata pesanannya, bisa dilihat wajah pelayan wanita itu bersemu merah. Ternyata pesonanya belum hilang sejak SMA.

"Menikah? Siapa yang mau menikahinya? Lalu kau?"

"Aku menjadi arsitek saat ini. Dan masih belum menikah sepertimu."

Ichigo menyedot isi es jeruknya. "Yang benar saja, kau terdengar seperti menyindirku. Lagipula umurku baru 20 tahun."

"Bagaimana kabar Chad, Orihime dan Ishida? Kalian masih sering bertemu?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka. Kudengar Chad akhirnya pindah ke Mexico. Ishida menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit dan Orihime—"

"Kudengar dia menjadi seorang sekertaris. Dia masih menyukaimu?" Mizuiro memotong ucapan Ichigo, melihat ke arah pria itu menyelidikinya.

Ichigo menggeleng, antara tidak dan tidak tahu. Tak menjawab ia memilih menutup notebook yang dibawannya. "Hei Mizuiro apa kau merasa ada yang hilang dari ingatan kita?"

"Hilang? Maksudmu?" Mizuiro tersenyum lagi pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya, segelas kopi hangat.

"Aku cuma merasa ada yang salah saja. Entahlah aku bingung menjelaskannya."

Mizuiro hanya tersenyum kecil, sembari meletakkan gelas kopi yang diminumnya. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu akibat tidak memiliki pacar sampai sekarang."

Ichigo menggeram kesal, ingin sekali melemparkan sesuatu ke wajah teman lamanya itu.

**Ichigo / 20 tahun**

**Warna rambut / Oranye**

**Warna mata / coklat**

**Pekerjaan / Polisi**

**Tidak dapat melihat hantu**

**.**

**.**

Pertarungan terakhir, Ichigo mengingat kata-kata itu. Ketika Aizen kalah oleh kekuatannya, dan ketika ia kembali dari Soul Society tanpa kekuatan shinigami lagi, dan terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya selama beberapa hari.

"Ichigo, kau tahu kalau kau kehilangan—"

"Aku tahu itu."

Rukia Kuchiki, shinigami berambut biru kehitaman itu sempat terkejut mendengar bahwa Ichigo tahu hal itu, dan tak terkejut sama sekali tapi apa boleh buat, semuanya memang benar terjadi. Ketika Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan shinigami, Aizen berhasil di tangkap dan Soul Society kembali damai berarti tugas Ichigo sudah benar-benar selesai.

Selesai.

"Aku akan kembali ke Soul Society."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Byakuya dan yang lainnya aku sudah berbuat yang maksimal."

Rukia menyiapkan sesuatu di sakunya, tersenyum perih, tak akan ada pertemuan dengan pria itu setelah ini. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Rukia—"

"Selamat tinggal."

Sinar kebiruan memenuhi kamar kecil Ichigo, meluas ke kota Karakura. Menghapuskan segala ingatan mereka yang pernah mengingat, tentang shinigami, tentang pertarungan Aizen dan segalanya. Keputusan Soul Society, langkah terakhir Rukia sebelum meninggalkan Karakura, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

_Kalau kau memakai kekuatan ini kau akan kehilangan kekuatan shinigamimu _

_Selamat tinggal. Ichigo._

"Lihat, kau sudah kalah Ichigo. Zanpakatouku sudah menghilang. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?" Aizen dengan kesombongannya tertawa begitu keras. Seolah-olah dirinyalah yang akan menang kali ini, dalam pertarungan panjang ini. Yang entah dimulai sejak kapan.

Ichigo terduduk dan hanya bisa diam ketika ia menyadari kalau dirinya telah kehilangan kekuatan shinigami sementara Aizen masih tetap mampu berdiri dan mampu membunuhnya. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hougyoku telah memutuskan, kalau aku sudah tak membutuhkan zanpakatou lagi. Sekarang aku sudah mencapai kekuatan yang lebih kuat darimu. Bahkan kau sudah kehilangan kekuatanmu Ichigo!" sosok itu berteriak seolah-olah ia pemenangnya, Ichigo menatap sosok itu –yang dulu tampak hebat— dengan tatapan miris. Dia lebih seperti seseorang yang telah kalah telak. Bukan pemenang.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Kau akan mati!"

Ichigo tahu kalau ia mungkin saja akan berakhir, tapi sebuah kidou menyelamatkannya. Benar-benar menyelamatkannya disaat terakhir. Urahara Kisuke berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang tenang dan setelah itu Ichigo bisa menarik nafas lega.

Mungkin mereka menang, dengan pengorbanan yang cukup pantas.

Aizen menghilang entah kemana Ichigo tak tahu, mungkin setelah ini pun tak akan ada yang memberitahunya kemana orang itu. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega—

Setelah itu gelap…

.

.

**Kurosaki Ichigo/15 tahun**

**Warna rambut/Oranye**

**Warna mata/coklat**

**Pekerjaan/ Siswa SMA **

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, ketika adiknya tertawan oleh mahluk besar yang disebut hollow itu. Sampai kemudian seorang shinigami yang pendek dan sejak tadi menyulut pertengkaran dengannya menolong adiknya.

Dan kemudian dia mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dirilah yang diincar shinigami itu. Lalu dia memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, sementara pada akhirnya ia membuat shinigami pendek yang menolong adiknya itu terluka parah. Semua kejadian itu begitu cepat. Hingga ia merasa kalau ia baru saja memasuki dunia mimpi yang membuatnya tak bisa bangun sedetikpun.

"Apa kau mau menyelamatkan keluargamu?"

"Iya! Apakah ada cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka?"

Shinigami itu dengan berlumuran darah bersandar pada dinding pembatas. "Kurasa ada caranya, atau lebih tepatnya hanya ada satu cara."

Zanpakatounya terangkat lurus ke arah Ichigo. Seolah-olah pedang itu akan menusuknya. "Kau menjadi shinigami."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ichigo menatap shinigami itu dengan tatapan tak yakin, dengan penuh keraguan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menjadi seperti wanita itu.

"Kau bisa! Aku akan menusukkan zanpakatou ini ketubuhmu dan memasukkan kekuatan shinigami. Lalu kau akan bisa menjadi shinigami. Tapi kalau gagal kau akan mati. Lagipula tidak ada jalan lain. Ini hanya satu-satunya cara."

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, tak percaya. Takut. Tapi bukankah tadi saudara-saudaranya tidak takut ketika memperingatkan dia untuk pergi. Yuzu dan Karin bahkan masih sempat mengingatnya walaupun mereka sedang terluka. Bagaimana bisa ia takut. Kenapa ia begitu pengecut hingga memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Berikan pedangmu shinigami."

"Bukan shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Semoga ini tidak menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir."

Setelah itu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, zanpakatou besar, pakaian shinigami, Rukia yang terduduk tanpa kekuatan shinigami. Ichigo yang berhasil memotong-motong bagian tubuh hollow itu. Ia berhasil, berhasil menjadi seorang shinigami.

Satu malam yang begitu mengubahnya.

**Kurosaki Ichigo/15 tahun**

**Warna rambut/Oranye**

**Warna mata/coklat**

**Pekerjaan/ Siswa SMA : Shinigami**

**.**

**.**

Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok

Bau anyir masih tercium samar-sama dan entah kenapa sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas setiap detiknya, berkimono hitam, berpostur pendek, dengan rambut kebiruan. Mengingatkannya pada mimpinya, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Dan membuatnya memutar kembali ingatan yang telah dihapus, terhapus, entahlah—

"Ichigo!"

Teriakan itu semakin samar, dan semuanya gelap. Ketika suara tembakan lain terdengar.

"Ichigo!"

"Bangun!"

"Anak bodoh bangun!"

Ichigo membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya berkali-kali. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah dinding putih, langit-langit putih, seseorang berpakaian putih yang terlihat seperti seorang suster. Dimana dia? Rumah sakit?

"Ichigo, kau sudah sadar? Ternyata umpatanku berhasil Yuzu!" Isshin Kurosaki berputar-putar dan memeluk anak perempuannya yang nyaris tak bisa bernafas lagi, sedangkan Karin menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Sudah beberapa minggu kakaknya tak sadar dan ayahnya terus berbuat aneh dengan menjerit dan mengumpat bahkan nyaris menghajar kakaknya yang terbaring lemah itu. Dengan maksud membuatnya bangun.

Ichigo berusaha mengambil posisi duduk, sebelum seorang suster tersenyum kepadanya dan memintanya berbaring. Ia memilih untuk menurut pada suster itu. Perutnya terasa sakit. "Aku? Sudah berapa minggu?"

"3 Minggu Ichi-nii, kau sudah tidak sadar selama itu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuzu cemas setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya yang sangat menyiksa.

"Siapa?"

Yuzu mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa?"

"Siapa wanita berambut kebiruan yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Wanita? Ichigo! Bahkan ketika koma pun kau hanya memikirkan wanita! Siapa wanita itu!" Isshin berteriak histeris sebelum Karin menghajarnya dan membuat pria tua itu tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya.

Karin maju selangkah, mendekati ranjang kakaknya. "Tak ada wanita yang menyelamatkanmu Ichi-nii, polisi yang membantumu untuk selamat teman-temanmu."

"Kau yakin? Bukan seorang wanita?"

Karin dan Yuzu mengangguk yakin. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, seingatnya waktu itu wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, dan ia mengingat sesuatu tapi apa—

.

.

Malam di kota Karakura, dua sosok yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali mereka yang bisa melihat, dua sosok itu berdiri di atas atap, seorang perempuan berpostur pendek seorang laki-laki dengan rambut terkuncir. Hanya sinar bulan yang mampu memperlihatkan sosok mereka menjadi lebih jelas, Rukia Kuchiki dan Renji Abarai.

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

Rukia menoleh, tangannya memegang sebuah benda yang dulu sempat dimiliki oleh seseorang. "Untuk apa?"

"Menghapus ingatannya lagi ketika ia nyaris mengingat semuanya?"

Rukia tersenyum. Memasukkan benda itu lagi ketempatnya. "Tidak, belum waktunya pendulum kembali di putar. Sebaiknya ia mengingat lagi nanti. Ketika waktunya telah tiba."

.

.

Kuputar kembali, kukembalikan lagi. Belum waktunya kau mengingat semuanya. Kuputar lagi kuingatkan kembali. Biar kau tahu nanti apa saja yang telah terjadi. Kuputar lagi, kukembalikan padamu, kalau sudah tiba waktunya bagimu.

…

**Author Note**

Ini dia fic untuk Bleach Vivariation yang terakhir untuk tahun ini. Dengan tema **Back To Pendulum**.

Fic ini menceritakan tentang pemutaran kembali ingatan. Sudah sesuaikah dengan tema diatas?

Terimakasih Bleach Vivariation untuk tahun ini memberikan kami kesempatan untuk berlomba-lomba berkarya lebih dan lebih baik lagi

Terimakasih untuk para review-er dan reader (agak terdengar aneh ya sebutannya) yang sudah bersedia untuk mereview dan membaca.

Maaf kalau fic kali ini banyak/ sedikit membingungkan, dan menjemukan

**Review?**


End file.
